


Drunken Love

by dumbnomi (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Shanks - Freeform, Shanks/reader - Freeform, Smut, shanks/you - Freeform, thigh riding, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/dumbnomi
Summary: Shanks gets a bit drunk and horny, which leads to some public sex in a tavern’s back alley!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Kudos: 64





	Drunken Love

Shanks has always been a huge tease to his partner, normally it’s just cheesy pick up lines and light pinches to their ass, but when he’s drunk it’s much more sexual. His favorite place to tease them is in bars full of rowdy drunk pirates, the drunken crowd is a good distraction, it keeps prying eyes from looking too closely at what he’s doing to his partner under the wooden table.

The old bar is filled with the sounds of pirate shanties and feet stomping against old wooden floorboards that seemed to drown out any noise the two of them made. None of the other patrons seemed to care enough to give a second glance to the two of them seated toward the back of the bar, his partner straddling one of his legs between their thighs. 

The night had started with a few drinks before it quickly led to his partner spilling their liquor on themselves, almost completely soaking the thin fabric of their shirt, all because the man had gotten a bit too handsy. They were tipsy and barely managed to place the mug on the table without spilling all of its contents on themselves. The way his hand massaged at their inner thigh was intoxicating, much more than the cheap rum, and seemed to make them go weak. 

They couldn’t seem to control the shiver that ran through their body as they felt his breath ghosting across the back of their neck. He placed a chaste kiss onto the nape of their neck before whispering in their ear, each breath hot against their flushed skin as he asked what they wanted. He’d felt the way they had been squeezing his leg between their thighs, he knew exactly what they wanted but he wasn’t going to give it to them, at least not without a little teasing first.

Their only answer was another squeeze of their thighs, but he wanted to hear them ask for it. He’d let his hand stop massaging their thigh before letting it slowly slide up their torso to cup their breast through the wet fabric of their shirt, eliciting a sweet gasp from their lips, along with a worried glance around the room as they told him someone might catch them. 

He didn’t stop though, just gave a deep chuckle as he whispered “Then be a good girl and keep a lookout” before continuing his ministrations. Light kisses and small nips at their neck that would surely leave marks across their fevered skin, they were tipsy and increasingly more horny with each press of his lips. They were struggling to hold in the quiet gasps as his hand massaged their chest. The wet fabric of their shirt sticking to them and quickly becoming an annoyance as they wanted his skin on theirs.

When they finally felt like they couldn’t hold back their voice anymore or stop their hips from grinding down on his thigh they told him what they wanted, they wanted to leave to go back to the ship or the closest hotel, anywhere but inside the crowded bar so he could fuck them into a writhering mess. However they’d waited too long and he wasn’t quite done teasing them yet. He’d chuckle out a reply, deep and husky with the scent of rum on his breath, “Darlin’ if you want me to fuck you you’ll have to work for it.”

He slowly moved his hand back down to their hip helping them roll their hips against his thigh to create any kind friction that would satisfy them. “Good girl, keep going, if you can get off like this I’ll give you what you want darlin’.” The way he whispered in their ear had their face immediately turning red, they didn’t think their body could get anymore hotter but each hot breath against their skin just seemed to work them up more.

However with each roll of their hips they could feel his hardening erection pressing against their ass. The way they were biting their lip to hold in the soft moans and how their half lidded eyes seemed to be watching over the room, to make sure they wouldn’t get caught, seemed to be slowly driving him insane. He’d tightened his grip on their hip, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, it took everything in him not to bend them over the wooden table and fuck them right there in the crowded bar.

He was tipsy and the obnoxious noise of drunkards drowning out the whimpers of his partner soon became annoying. Clenching his jaw he leaned back in his chair watching as they desperately tried to get themselves off. The view only seemed to make his cock throb more as he moved his hand from their hip and ran it up their arched back, slowly dragging his nails back down.

The shudder they let out was all it took before he was standing up, hoisting them under his arm, and carrying them out of the crowded bar. He was much too impatient to carry them back to the docks or to find a hotel nearby, he settled with carrying them into the dimly lit alleyway beside the bar.

They were trapped between Shanks and the wall, their back pressing against the cold stone wall as the full moon dimly lit the small cramped alleyway. The kiss between them was full of drunken lust, it wasn’t sloppy or rough but it was passionate and breathless. They didn’t have much time to catch their breath as he pulled their shirt up and began to cup one breast in his hand and lead his mouth to the other. He could taste the cheap rum with every flick of his tongue across their chest.

The scent of sea salt and liquor filled their lungs with each breath, the cool air grazing their heaving chest left goosebumps that were quelled by the warmth of Shanks breathe and his lips placing feverish kisses and bites across it. They could feel the warmth of his hand as it travelled from their breast down into their pants before his fingers were hovering above their core.

He didn’t tease them too much, he let his fingers slide in between their folds before lighting grazing them across their clit in agonizingly slow circles. The slight whimper they let out when he slowly put a finger inside them had him wanting to tease them longer but his own lust was fueling him to move things along faster. The way their hips seemed to grind down on his hand each time he teasingly slipped his fingers in and out of them had him wanting to stay there for hours teasing them, but he’d finally had enough and needed to be inside them, to feel their warm walls around his cock instead of his fingers.

It didn’t take much for him to maneuver them around, turning them so their hands and face were pressed against the wall while their ass was perfectly stuck out for him. He gave it a squeeze before pulling their pants down to smack it as he leaned over them to purr in their ear “Is this what you wanted darlin’” as he slowly slid his cock inside of them.

The pace was slow at first, his hand pinning them against the wall as he moved his hips achingly slow. The steady rhythm was enough to edge them but not enough to truly light the spark that was building deep inside them. However, the way they seemed to be begging him, breathless and squeezing their pussy around him with each word, seemed to spur him onto a quicker pace.

In between the slapping of flesh was the muffled sound of the drunken crowd inside the bar, the sound of people walking down the dark street past the alleyway, the scent of rum and sex mixed with sea salt, it all seemed intoxicating, mixed with low moans that came out of Shanks mouth, it had them getting closer and closer to the edge.

He stopped pinning them, instead pulling them closer to his body so he could reach his hand around to rub circles around their clit. He knew they were close, they way they were digging their nails into his arm while their other hand was covering their mouth to stifle their moans, and especially the way they seemed to tighten so nicely around him. 

Quickly their orgasm was hitting them, but he didn’t stop his hand or his hips, they were pleading out his name in between muffled moans until he finally had them pinned against the wall again, his hand tangled in their hair as he came deep inside them.

When he pulled out he kept them pinned for a moment, enjoying the view of them spread wide open in front of him, their thighs wet from their own orgasm as his cum seemed to slowly drip out of them. Still trying to catch his breath he chuckled out “Who needs the One Piece darlin’ when you’ve given me a view as great as this.”


End file.
